Texting Terror
by Halawen
Summary: Maya is receiving harassing texts from someone and can't figure out who. Her family isn't helpful but her friends will help find the culprit and make sure they pay. Rated T for some language. One Shot.


**I own nothing but the idea.**

**This is dedicated to tomfeltonlover1991 who requested it many months ago. **

**Important stuff for this universe:**

**Takes place just after Drew's party during the student council campaign. **

**Tori has already moved.**

**Maya never took pictures of herself making out with Harry and therefor never posted any.**

**Texting Terror**

**(MAYA)**

The text message sound from my phone makes me jump, not because it was sudden and loud but because for the last couple of days I've been receiving texts from an unknown number that have been…harassing. I've blocked the number but they either find a way around it or are getting new phones. I've even tried calling the number back but no one answers. I tried telling my family, they didn't listen. I don't know who to tell or what to do and I've considered changing my number several times. I can't though my parents won't let me and I'm on their plan. Cautiously I pull my phone from my purse, there is a chance that the text is from Tris or Zig or Mo with Whisper Hug business and not from this unknown person but it's unlikely. And when I see I have a text from Unknown I know it's not from one of my friends. I want to just delete it but I have to open it first.

**You're such a slut**

That's what the text says, no punctuation, nothing else simply that. I delete it quickly and put a way my phone, Katie is with Jake in the garden but I'm waiting for Tris to go to his house anyway. I sit down on one of the cement steps in front of the school and watch as people go by, looking for anyone that might be watching me or giving me a dirty look or anything at all to tell me who is sending me these texts and why.

"You ready?" Tristan's voice startles me and I look up at my best friend.

"Yeah," I reply standing up.

Tris talks the whole way to his house and I'm trying to pay attention, I really am but I'm too worried about who I'm getting the texts from. We reach his house and I sit on the sofa, Tris asks if I want a snack and I manage a yes. He comes back to the sofa with carrot sticks and water for himself, because he's still on a diet, and chips with soda for me. We start working on our science project and I put the texts out of my mind, at least until my phone alerts me to another text a couple hours later. I ignore it and we keep working but a few minutes later I get another one.

"Are you going to look at your phone?" Tris questions.

"I'm sure it's nothing, let's keep working," I insist.

"Maya are you okay? You've been…jumpy lately," Tris remarks slowly.

"I'm fine," I respond quickly.

"Is everything okay at home?" Tris asks setting his pencil down and leaning back indicating that he's not moving on until I talk.

"Same as always, Katie is queen of the house and does everything right while I get ignored." I shrug.

"Okay so what's going on then?" Tris asks.

"Nothing Tris I'm just tired," I assert.

He gives me a look but sighs and picks up his pencil, Mrs. Milligan comes home after a bit and I look at the time.

"I should get home," I say in a regretful tone as I much prefer Tristan's house to my own.

"Do you need a ride?" Mrs. Milligan asks.

"No I can walk," I shake my head just as Owen comes home from hockey practice.

"Owen give Maya a lift home," Mrs. Milligan commands.

"Mom I just got home after a two hour practice," he gripes.

"Her house is a five minute drive but it's a thirty minute walk and I have to make dinner." Mrs. Milligan orders and Owen grumbles setting down his bag and motioning for me to come. I quickly stuff my things into my backpack and get up to follow Owen.

"I'm going too," Tris speaks up and the three of us leave.

The short drive to my house is silent, I thank Owen for the ride when we get there and he nods. I say goodbye to Tris and get out of the car, going into my house. Dad is making dinner and he looks at me when I come in, he asks how school was, I say fine and go to my room. Tonight is like every other night at my house except that I've turned off my phone so I can't get any more texts. My dreams that night are nothing but a flurry of texts I have received and a disembodied voice saying them as I see them in my mind's eye. Needless to say I don't sleep well that night and I awake early.

"Maya why are you up so early?" Mom asks from her chair in the living room where she's drinking tea.

"Didn't sleep well," I reply making some tea for myself.

Mom gives me a look but doesn't ask or talk about it with me. I shower and am ready before Katie but as I have no appetite I don't eat breakfast. I go all day without turning on my phone, there's no need and I don't want to see anymore texts, it's not until after Whisper Hug practice that I have a reason.

"Maya you want to come to the Dot? We can work on our civics homework," Zig offers.

"Yeah sure, just need to call home," I reply turning on my phone.

Mo and Imogen have already left but Adam is packing up his bass so he and Zig hear the multitude of text sounds when my phone comes back on.

"Whoa, that was a lot of texts," Adam comments.

"Oh yeah it's just texts from Tris, I've had my phone off for a while." I lie.

I have ten texts all from the unknown number; I don't see them all but those I do see say pretty much the same thing, that I'm a horrible slut. I ignore them, make sure that Zig and Adam don't see them and then call home. I leave a message that I'm doing homework with Zig and will be home by curfew. Adam leaves us with a cheery goodbye and then Zig and I begin walking to the Dot. I can't stop thinking about who could be sending me the texts.

"Maya?" Zig says putting a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. I realize that we've reached the Dot and I don't even remember walking here. "Are you okay? You haven't said a word and you look all spaced out," he says.

"Yeah fine sorry I just have something on my mind," I apologize pulling at his arm to follow me into the Dot.

"You want to talk about it?" Zig asks when we sit down with our coffees.

"No it's nothing," I reply.

I know Zig isn't sending the texts because he likes me, and I checked his phone. I know Tori isn't doing it, she forgave me for kissing Zig after Cam died and she moved away last month, anyway Tori doesn't have the brains to use an unknown phone number.

"Are you sure?" Zig asks and I force a smile onto my face to assure him everything is fine.

Zig's eyes search my expression but he finally pulls out his book and we get to our homework.

**(TRISTAN)**

"We still have to print out the charts," I remind Maya as we work on our science project.

We didn't work on it yesterday because she had Whisper Hug practice.

"It's not due until Friday we can print out the charts in the resource center tomorrow." Maya points out.

"You want a snack?" I ask her and she nods.

"I have to use the washroom," she tells me getting up and walking down the hall.

I tried to get her to talk today; she's been out of it lately, skittish and nervous. Zig has noticed too and told me he tried to talk to Maya yesterday but she wouldn't talk about. I set a bowl of grapes on the table knocking Maya's purse over and her phone falls out. I pick it up pressing the home button and see the text she got earlier. It's from an unknown number and it's nasty, downright rude actually. I hear the washroom door open and I look at Maya as she comes down the hall.

"Maya what's this?" I ask her holding her phone up.

"A phone," she quips sardonically.

"No I mean the text I saw! What is that? Have you gotten more of those?" I question.

Her face changes and she walks quickly over to me grabbing the phone from my hand.

"No, it's nothing just ignore it!" She snaps at me quickly and I know it is something.

"Obviously it is something or you wouldn't be getting so defensive. Maya if someone's harassing you then you need to do something." I tell her.

"Don't you think I've tried Tristan?! My mom wouldn't listen and blocking the number does nothing! Either they have a way around it or they get a new number! What else am I supposed to do?!" She exclaims in a frustrated tone.

"You could have told me right away! Your family might not care but mine will, do you know who's sending the texts?" I question.

"If I had any idea who was doing this I would confront them but I don't!" She says.

"How long has this been going on?" I inquire.

"Almost two weeks. I should go," Maya replies quickly.

"Maya don't go, if you don't want to talk about it then don't but we have to figure this out." I persist.

"It's about time for me to get home anyway Tris," she replies as she begins packing up her stuff, "don't tell anyone please. I'll take care of it; they're just nasty texts it's not like they're trying to hurt me."

"Maya you have t…" I start but Mom comes home from work and I go quiet.

Maya says a quick goodbye to my mom and rushes out the door. I finish my homework and Owen doesn't get home until just before dinner. I hardly eat anything at dinner because I'm worried about who is sending the texts. They might just be texts now but that doesn't mean they won't get worse. I also can't get to sleep that night, I lay in bed tossing and turning for over three hours before I finally get up. It's about half past 2 and my brother's light is still on, I can hear him watching TV in his room. Not so surprising that he's up this late but he has a 6am hockey practice so he'll probably be up all night before he comes home and crashes right after school. I go down to the living room and when the quiet is eerie I put the TV on very low. I'm really not watching I'm thinking about the fact that my best friend is being sent harassing texts.

"Okay what's wrong?" Owen's voice makes me look over my shoulder at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to play it off that everything is fine because I told Maya I'd keep it secret, well I sort of did anyway.

"Tris you hardly ate anything at dinner and now you're up at 2:30 watching some really bad sci-fi movie. So you want to tell me what's wrong or you want me to get the hockey team to help me find out and dig into your life?" Owen questions, persuasive isn't he?

"It's not what's wrong with me, it's Maya," I tell him.

"Okay so what's wrong with Maya?" Owen asks.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone," I reply.

"Fine I'll ask Dallas to probe Adam about her and Luke ca…"

"Okay, okay," I give in, Maya might be mad but the hockey team might be useful in this instance. "She's been getting sent harassing texts, she says she's been getting them for almost two weeks," I confess.

"Texts from who?"

"We don't know, it's an unknown number and I only saw one text. There must be more though and she says she blocked the number but she keeps getting them." I inform my brother.

"Well what did the text say?" He queries.

"The one I saw called her a dirty blonde whore bag," I reply and Owen's face goes a little hard.

"Who the hell would say something like that about Maya?" Owen growls.

"I have no idea and neither does she," I reply.

"Don't worry bro we'll figure it out, now get to bed we have school in the morning." Owen insists.

"I'm not the one with a 6am practice," I retort.

"I'll be fine; I'll sleep during free period and when I get home now go to bed." He says again.

I go up to my room and get in bed, I have to admit knowing that Owen and the hockey team, are helping and will keep Maya safe from whoever it is, eases my mind and I'm able to go to sleep.

"I told Owen about the texts," I inform Maya when I get to school the next morning.

"What?! Tris why would you do that?!" She exclaims hitting my arm.

"Because someone is harassing you and we don't know who and Owen and the team can help." I reply.

"You mean you told the hockey team too?!" She says in angry tone.

"No but I'm sure Owen will," I respond.

She growls in frustration just as I see Owen, Dallas and Luke walking down the hall.

"Give me your phone," Owen demands to Maya. She doesn't look happy but she doesn't argue. She takes her phone out and gives it to Owen, he fiddles with it a few seconds and I know he sees the texts when their faces all adapt basically the same irate expression. "Why didn't you tell me about these when they started?" Owen questions.

"Well it wasn't really your business and honestly I thought the first one was a mistake. Then they kept coming and I didn't know what to do. I tried telling my folks but they cared more about Katie's soccer camp. I tried blocking the number but they kept coming and it's always an unknown number." She replies.

"You're family sucks and you're sleeping at our place tonight," Owen tells her.

"They're just texts I don't have t…" Maya is saying when Owen stops her.

"I have spoken," he says putting up his hand and walking down the hall with Dallas and Luke.

I wait until my brother is around the corner and then I can't hold in the laughter. "You should know better than to try and argue with Owen," I say between chuckling.

"Okay I'll tell Katie I'm sleeping over, guess it's a good thing I have clothes and stuff at your place already." Maya shrugs.

We link arms and walk to class as the bell rings.

**(OWEN)**

Dallas, Luke and I spent all day trying to figure out who would even want to send Maya such harassing texts. I thought about Zig but he has a thing for her so that didn't seem likely. Tori was a possibility but she moved away, besides Tris says she already has a new boyfriend and is over Zig so it probably wasn't Tori. Maya's bitchy sister was a possibility, she wasn't great to Maya but I'd never heard her sister call Maya a slut. Besides Katie was typically too wrapped in her own life to care what Maya was doing and whoever this was they really wanted to get under Maya's skin and they were spending a lot of time doing it since I saw nearly a hundred texts in her phone from these unknown numbers.

I was sure it wasn't another member of Whisper Hug, because they needed their songwriter to not be a nervous wreck and they were all friends. It wasn't Tris and other than that Maya didn't really have any other friends, not that I was aware of anyway. Although I guess it's probably not one of Maya's friends that's sending her the texts but as far as I know she doesn't have any enemies. Katie sees her as a pest but she doesn't really hate her and Tori made up with Maya before moving. It's after school now and Maya is at her locker, Dallas, Luke and I are standing nearby, mostly so we can see if anyone is watching her. We're talking about it when I see Maya pull out her phone and shift nervously. I walk over taking the phone and looking at the text, Dallas and Luke follow me.

"What's it say?" Dallas asks.

"It says she's a skanky teasing slut and she can't ignore, whoever is sending these, forever." I tell them looking at the text.

"Let me see?" Requests a soft voice from behind me and I turn to see Clare. I'm not sure why she cares but I give her the phone and she looks at the text. "I know who sent this, I bumped into him a few minutes ago while he was typing and knocked the phone out of his hand," she informs us.

"Who?" The four of us question all at the same time.

"Oh what's his name, he's a zombie in Eli's movie," Clare says trying to remember the kids name but she spits out Eli's name angrily. "Harry, that's it, he has a kind of messy afro," Clare says.

"I know who she means," Dallas tells us.

"Good let's go kill him," I remark taking Maya's arm and moving her to Clare. "Watch Maya will you, take her to my house," I command.

"Okay," Clare says slowly and we start walking off. "Wait Owen I don't know where you live," Clare calls after us.

Maya knows where we live so I know they'll get there, Dallas, Luke and I go on a hunt for this Harry kid.

"He was at Drew's party right before elections, he's friends with that Talia girl," Dallas informs us.

"That dumb blonde that gave Eli the drugs?" I question.

"Yep that's the one," Dallas nods.

"Awesome," I remark.

Druggies hang out in a different part of the ravine, it's a couple miles away under a bridge and closer to the water. If we don't find this Harry prick in the school then we'll head down there. The three of us split up and search the whole school but don't see Harry so we get in my car and I start driving down there. We have to walk through woods a bit to get there and I can hear Talia's grating voice before we can even see them. There's only seven kids here and all but Harry and Talia are high on something, they must have just gotten here because she's asking Harry what he wants.

"How about a punch to the face," I growl and they look up at me.

"You three want something to make you happy?" Talia offers trying to flirt while holding up her bag of drugs.

"Get lost you scrawny drugged out backwoods ho before I get mad at you for breaking up the schools favorite couple." I bark at Talia.

She blinks at us before grabbing her stuff and taking off into the woods.

"What the fuck do you three want?" Harry asks trying to sound tough but his voice cracks from fear.

"To kill you," I tell him and he looks more scared while one of the other high kids starts laughing and Harry takes off running. "Get him," I command as Dallas, Luke and I chase him.

He's no match for us of course and the three of us tackle him at once, he falls to the ground with a painful grunt.

"Why are you sending Maya the texts?" Luke questions as I haul him up and hold his arm so he doesn't try and run again.

"Because ever since Drew Torres' party she's ignored me," he replies.

"What the hell happened at Drew's party?" I inquire picking him up by the shirt.

"She came into a room with Talia and me, she was making out with me, letting me touch her a…"

That's as far as he gets before I punch him hard in the face, each of us punches and/or kicks Harry a few times and then we leave him as a bloody pile in the dirt.

"You stay the fuck away from Maya, she has a boyfriend and she's officially under our protection. If you or any of your drugged out friends ever get near her, talk to her or think about her again we'll be back for you." I inform Harry and the three of us walk back to my car.

"Since when does Maya have a boyfriend?" Dallas asks when I start driving back to my house.

"As soon as I get Zig to actually ask her out," I reply and they start laughing.

When we get back to my house I see Jake's truck there so I assume Clare drove it. She, Maya and my brother are sitting on the sofa doing homework when we get in.

"So what happened?" Maya asks.

"What did you do with him at Drew's party?" I question, she looks down while Clare and Tris look at her.

"Just stuff, we didn't go that far," she replies and I growl.

"He was mad because you started ignoring him after that," Luke says.

"So he harasses her with rude texts to get her attention? What a moron," Clare remarks.

"Yeah pretty much, we beat the crap out of him and told him to stay the hell away from you. I'm gonna order some pizzas you guys want to stay?" I ask Dallas and Luke and they nod so I look at Clare.

"Uh sure I guess," she shrugs so I get out my phone to call in an order.

"Hey Tris get Zig over here I need to talk to him," I say.

Tris gives me a questioning look but gets out his phone and calls Zig.

"Hey Owen thanks," Maya smiles after I've called in the order and sit on the sofa next to Dallas.

"Hey no problem, you're Tristan's best friend and you piratically live here which makes you w=one of the family, gotta make sure you're safe."


End file.
